Watched Over
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: When Izaya gets hurt, Shizuo is somehow convince by Shinra and Celty to watch after him. Of course he is onoy taking it as an opportunity to get information on Izaya, but does Shizuo really want to learn EVERYTHING?
1. The Phone Call

Ikebukuro. The city had many meanings to different sorts of people. To some, it's just a place to call home, while to others it's the infamous home of many gangs and night life. To the information broker, Izaya Orihara, it's the home of his worst enemy and the prime source for his job.

Izaya's POV

Naturally when I got a phone call from the insane city, I started talking with my natural cocky attitude. "Ah what can I do for the gentleman with the blocked cell phone number?" I say with a snarky attitude. I smirk, even though the person over the phone couldn't possibly see it. A few yards away my secretary, Namie, scowls at me being her usual self. I roll me eyes at her before bringing my attention back to the phone call. "Izaya Orihara?" He asks with a rough voice. I raise an eyebrow, thinking the voice sounds familiar. "The one and only!" I say with my usually crazy tone. "What can I do for ya?" I say sitting in my swivel chair and spinning. "We've got a bit of an exchange." I could practically see the smirk on his face. "Ah, sorry to break it to you but I only except yen." I say kind of disappointed. This could have been an amazing excuse to go over to Ikebukuro an annoy a certain protozoan. "I think you'll want this trade."

Their was rustling and whining heard from the other side. I could see Namie staring at me with curiosity. "Speak now." I heard a booming voice say, but I could tell he was nowhere near the phone. I had only been on the phone call for about two minutes and it was already one of the most interesting I've had. I'm thinking about the phone call when a nervous voice rings out. "Heh, hi Iza-nii." I pale. The simple statement, made me stand up in my chair and Namie give me a weird look. "M-Mairu?" I ask not believing it. "Yeah, these big goofs grabbed me and Kuru-nee and now I'm talking to you." Her voice was like a child admitting she did something wrong to her parents. "Where are you?" I ask in a hurry. "I-I don't know. Somewhere in Ikebukuro." She said nervously, unlike her usual self. I could tell she was about to talk again, but the phone must have been ripped away from her. "Put my sister back on the phone you bastard." I say with a low growl, unlike my usual stuff. Namie kept staring at me in the distance. "You know where we are." With that he hung up on me. I scowl at my phone, then look at the ground thinking. That voice. Who did it remind me of? I stop everything when I finally realized. "Shit." I mumble, running my hand through my hair. I quickly grab my coat. "Namie, I'm heading to Ikebukuro. Don't leave." I say in a rush. She scowls at me one more time before I slam the door shut.

I make sure I have my switch blade before I actually go into the infamous city. I run down the streets with a look of determination on my face. People stared and glared at me as I pass them, and occasionally bump into them. It doesn't take long before I reach the non-existent gates of Ikebukuro. I couldn only pray that I didn't run in to a certain ex-bartender on the way to my destination.


	2. The Problem part 1

Shizuo's POV

My day has been going quite well, Tom had let me have an early day, and I had seen Kasuka just before now. No one had bothered me today, and I could only hope the flea didn't turn up. But of course, life and whatever God spirit thing was up there hated me. The stench was overpowering. "Flea." I mumble, angrily. I look around in all direction from the park I was in. When I finally turned my head left saw him and his weird Eskimo coat. "IIIIIIIIIIIIzaya!" I say loudly. The short man seems to not hear me, and keeps going to do whatever he was going to. Rage over took me as I think of how the horrible man chose to ignore me. He always loved a good fight didn't he? I stomp over to him, but he still seems to not notice me. That or he actually is ignoring me. People seem to clear a path for me as I stomp over to the apparently blind and deaf man. As Izaya starts running, I grin. Finally we can start this. I started chasing him, but the louse never turned his head for some witty comment that he usually spout out. He didn't even acknowledge me.. Are we even fighting right now? When I finally got a glimpse of the informant's face I completely stopped. He didn't have on his smirk he always sported, but a look of determination and... Worry? I shake my head. The flea didn't have emotions. I continue to follow him as he ran. With just a glance, it would look like I was chasing the flea, but it was slightly obvious I wasn't. Well, I don't know what we really are doing. I was following him, then I would beat him to death. Yeah... That's what going on. It didn't take long before the flea turned into an alley. A suspicious, dark alley. I run a little faster to peak in, not wanting to lose him. I stop before entering the alley as I see Izaya stop in front of four burly looking men. They all looked trucks compared to Izaya. I breathe heavy from the run, but still keep quite to not draw attention to myself.

Izaya brings out his switchblade and points it at the biggest and strongest looking man. "I would appreciate it if you gave the pests back." He says with a smirk. His face from before was gone, and it was back to the face I always want to punch in. "What's the fun with that Orihara?" The man answers with a sneer. "I suppose your right, but you wanted to trade. I'm hurt you broke our deal." Izaya says gripping the fabric of his shirt where his heart was. I scoff at this gesture. He starts laughing, and the other three men look uncomfortable while the leader seems pissed. That's when he suddenly stops and glares. "But seriously, give them back." I could only stand and watch as the man gave the order to grab him. The Flea had it coming. Izaya dodged all of them with ease, smirking the whole time as he cut some of them. Not deep, but not shallow either. The leader looked annoyed as he sat back and watched. The leader made a sudden moment. "Alright new plan, get Izaya to beg." He says bringing out a gun. This makes Izaya freeze. "Tch." Some tough guy he was, could of sworn he's had more than one gun pointed at him considering his job. That's when I realized it wasn't pointed anywhere near Izaya. The man had shifted, so I could see two figures huddled, holding each other for dear life. "Mairu, Kururi." I whisper.

Izaya's sisters. Annoying? Yes. Should he held in a situation like this? Hell no. Izaya was glaring at the gun like I do to him, but he quickly changed his face to a snarky annoying look. "Izaya. Turn this whole thing around. Your information put us in this situation, so it can get us out." Izaya rolls his eyes, making the man grit his teeth. "I hope you realize this little threat your trying to pull isn't working. Be two less annoying things in my life. As for the information, it's your fault you gang had so many flaws. I just had to pick up info on a weak gang." Izaya says casually. The man grits his teeth. I do as well. How big of a bastard was the man to not care if his sisters got murdered in front of him. "Agree Orihara or I blow their brains out." Izaya was standing there, not doing anything. The three men eyed him. That's it. "Alright, if you want to pick on innocent girls, your picking on me." I say stepping out of the shadows. "S-shizuo Heiwajima?" One man stammers as I start walking forward. Everyone's eyes were on me except for the boss. Izaya examines me, wondering what hell I was doing. I had to ask myself as well. What am I doing? "Three seconds Orihara!" The man shouts. That's when Izaya takes on a new face. A face full of hatred. The look surprised, me but it didn't stop me from slowly walking up to them. "Three!" "Iza-nii." I heard Kururi mumble. "Two!" "That's it!" I say ripping a pole off the wall of a building. Everyone was staring at me scared. Well almost everyone. "One." The man said with a smirk. "Mairu! Kururi!" I hear a voice shout. I cringe as two shots are fired.

What I was expecting, were two girls with holes in their small bodies, what I wasn't expecting was Izaya in front of the two, struggling to stay up and gasping. It took a few seconds but it all clicked. Izaya had been shot. Twice. Just like me. "Not really a good Idaa to shoot someone who can make your life a living hell ne~?" Izaya asks with a shaky voice. He collapses to the ground, blood spilling onto the ground from the two bullet wounds. Everyone was frozen. Even the shooter. I could bet a lot he never planned to hurt the informant from the look of fear frozen on his face. Izaya, the guy I could never touch had just been shot. Now with a clear view of the fallen brunette, I could see two holes in his stomach and it looked like only one passed through his body; that's such a pain. Izaya's face was full of pain, but I could tell he was trying to hold it in. "Iza-nii!" Mairu, and surprisingly Kururi shout. I shake my head away from the weird scene in front of me. "Oi, forget about me?" I say with anger. I swing the pole I held, knocking the leader and another guy out. The other two take a glance at me and run.

I sigh, looking at the three. Mairu was sobbing, while Kururi had silent tears. At this point Izaya was passed out, looking like he wasn't breathing. Blood was still spilling. "Shizuo-san, I know you don't like him, but please help him." Mairu begs me, looking up at me. Her face pained me. "The flea deserves it." I mumble. "Please Shizuo." She sobs. "We will do anything." Kururi nods in agreement. Seeing the two strange sisters like this made me uncomfortable. I didn't know what pushed me to start walking over to the passed out flea. Maybe it was the tear stained faces his sisters had. Maybe it was the fact that the sister could ruin my life as well for no helping. I sling Izaya over my should rather harshly, still not liking the flea. "Don't do that." Kururi mutters. I roll my eyes as Mairu glares at me through tears. That's when reality set in. The flea was shot protecting the ones he hates. Hated? Never hated? I was confused on why the flea had jumped in front of his sisters considering he hates them, but the biggest shock was how his sisters are reacting. They were bawling over their brother that didn't give two shits about them. They waled silently next to me, as I seemed to lead the way. "Where are we even going?" Mairu shouted into the air. "You better not be taking him somewhere to kill him. I roll my eyes, but find myself wondering. Where was I taking him? I look around to see myself in front of Shinra's and Celty's house. Must be instinct. "A doctor." I spit back.


	3. The Problem part 2

After a short walk with two clingy high schoolers and a very passed out pest, I arrive at Shinra's door. I end up knocking rather loudly, annoyed that my outfit was covered in blood. A few seconds later I find Shinra in front of me with a big smile. "Back already Cel-?" He frowns when he sees me, but it seems to disappear when his eyes widen and sees the flea slung over my shoulder. HIs eyes get even get bigger when he sees the crying twins. He opens the door a little wider to fit us all in while I'm shock. He quickly recovers and puts a more serious face on. "Lay him in the back I'll be right there. I grumble about babysitting, but do it anyway.

It doesn't take long to reach the small room. I set Izaya down on the small, make-shift operating table. I couldn't ignore the fact how innocent the informant looked. The pain look had left and a peaceful look settled in. His hair was messier than usually and covered most of his eyes, and he was still bleeding from his wounds. I shake my head and remember how he actually is before slamming the door shut. No more flea germs. I walk back of the room out to see Shinra kneeling near the twins. "Alright I'm going to go work on your brother. You can stay in the guest room tonight." They nod silent with worried faces. "He will be fine, he's stubborn remember." I snort at that to have everyone turn their faces to me. "Thanks Shizuo..." Shinra says trailing off. I sigh, knowing I wasn't going to like what I was about to ask. "What else?" I sigh. "Can you watch the girls until I'm done operating on Izaya or until Celty gets home?" I glare at Shinra making him take a nervous step back. "You know I hate the louse right, or have you forgotten our years of mutual hatred?" I say with hatred in my voice. Shinra shakes his head quickly, and waves his hands around. "No! I Wasn't suggesting that at all!" Shinra says in a rush. I look at the twins who were looking at the floor. "Fine, but if I hear one thing about the louse I'm leaving." Shinra smiles in relief before dashing off to the room I left Izaya in. I plop down onto the couch away from the girls. I still kept an eye on them the entire time though. "Iza-nii will be fine." I here Kururi say quietly. "You don't know that. Mom and dad don't care because of his 'occupation,' so how is he supposed to get around and work or something?" Mairu asked worriedly. "We can take care of him for a while. He has a secretary as well." Kururi explains. The two weren't acting like themselves and honestly, it creeped me out a little. Mairu scoffs at the reply. "Like he would let us do that, and the secretary wants him to die." I couldn't tear my gaze away from the sad and confused twins. Why did they care so much? Izaya didn't care for them at all. Come to think of it, they didn't seem to care about him much either. This was extremely confusing. I could almost hear Izaya's snide remark. 'Something you would expect from a protozoan like you.~' The thought made me growl, and the twins looked at me confused yet they still don't talk to me. 'Hurry up Shinra.'

Shinra's POV

I have been working on Izaya for about an hour, and was stitching up the last gunshot wound. One of the bullets was still in his body and it was a pain to get out. "Who did you piss off this time Izaya?" I mumble, cutting the thread to tie off the stitch. As I'm wrapping his stomach with heavy duty gauze, I hear groaning. "Ugh, Shinra?" Izaya's crimson eyes blinked at me with confusion, then he seemed to realize what had happened previously. "Well you seem to look better than when you first came in considering you were passed out." I say with a small chuckle. He groans again. "How did I get here?" I freeze and sweat drop. "Hehe, Shizuo brought you over here." I mumble. His eyes widen in surprise. "Shizu-chan?" He asks with surprise. I nod. "Mairu and Kururi too." I say with confusion. "I thought they hated you." I continue. Izaya grins. "My sisters do! They set me up because some people said they would meet Yuhei if I was brought to them." He says with a small chuckle. "That's not the impression I got." I say. "Well they don't like me okay?" Izaya says quickly. "Really? Funny considering they don't want to leave until you do." I say with a raised eyebrows and putting away the last bit of supplies. "They're here?" He asks slowly, and I could see him swallow. I nod. He shakes his head before giving me a goofy grin. "Well thanks Shinra! I'll be going." He says trying to get up. "Eh! Izaya!" I say trying to go after him. He somehow had already made it to the door and began opening it. I'll he wore away his shoes, pants, and the gauze wrapped around his stomach. "Izaya wait!" I call again. "I'm fine Shinra. Besides I have work to do." He grimaces as he takes another step. "Are you ignoring the fact that you have just been shot!?" I ask loudly. He laughs. "Yep." I try to convince him to go back, but as were arguing we make it into the crowded living room. 'Thank God I gave him medication before or he would be falling over in pain.'


	4. The Solution

Shizuo's POV

I breathe out the smoke that built up in my lungs, the cigarette hanging loosely in my mouth. "Iza-nii!" I look over at Mairu and Kururi from the couch to see the, now standing up smiling. I look a little more to the left and broke the cigarette that was in my mouth by biting down. The louse looks skeptical at first, but then he smiles back. Genuinely. I glare at Shinra and he sweat drops.. I've only seen that nasty smile and smirk he always puts on. I've seen more emotions from Izaya today than I have in all the years I've known him. "Are you two ok?" That was the first thing out of his disgusting mouth. Mairu nods enthusiastically while Kururi nods once. That's when Mairu frowns at her brother. "You should be resting. Why are you standing?" Mairu scolds. Kururi nods in agreement. Izaya gives a small chuckle. "I have a lot of work I have to do, and it isn't good when I miss." He says with a genuine small smile. Seeing the flea be nice and show emotion made me want to gag. That's when Izaya turns his head towards me, and a small look of surprise crosses his face, but he quickly changes it into a smirk. "Ah, Shizu-chan does care." He says staring straight at me with his nasty smirk. "Tch. I doubt it louse. I was just watching the girls." He eyes me suspiciously, before turning to Shinra.

"Thanks Shinra. I'll pay you tomorrow." Shinra shakes his head. "No need." Izaya raises an eyebrow slightly surprised, then turns to faces the girls. "And you two are staying with me for a while." He says pointing to the two girls. The twins were about to respond, but Shinra interrupted them. "Izaya. You're going to have trouble taking care of yourself, let alone your sisters!" Izaya smirked. "Are you underestimating me Shinra?" I roll me eyes. That's when the door opens to reveal Celty. She looks at all of us and Izaya's bandaged chest. She immediately gets out her PDA and starts tapping away. [What happened?!] "The flea got shot." I say simply. She turns her helmet to Shinra for more answers. "Don't look at me. I don't know what happened. Only the four do." He says gesturing to me, the girls, and Izaya. "I'll be leaving with my sisters Celty." Izaya says smoothly, moving slowly. If you looked you hard, you could tell he was in pain. "Celty block the door." Shinra demands. Celty looks confused, but does it anyway. Izaya frowns. "Are you trying to keep me captive Shinra?" He says with a smirk. "You can't just leave. You were shot in the abdomen TWICE." He says putting emphasis on twice. Izaya waves it off. "I would like to leave before Shizu-chan decides to not be calm." I grit my teeth. "What's that supposed to mean flea?" I say angrily. He smirks. "Izaya. You can't leave. Besides you need a shirt." Shinra says matter-of-factly. Izaya looks down to realize he had no shirt on. "Then how am I suppose to work? I need to do things too you know." Izaya says, getting annoyed. Their was a small pause. "Shizuo can watch you!" Shinta yells suddenly. Everyone looks at him, and Mairu starts giggling. "You're kidding right?" I say.

Shinra looks in between me and Izaya. "No way I'm letting that protozoan in my house." Izaya says crossing his arms. [Is this really a good idea?] Celty types out. "I'm not letting Izaya look after his sisters and himself after he's been shot." Shinra says with authority. "I'll pay you." He says turning to me. "Intriguing , but my bail will be more than what you pay me." I say back smartly. Izaya grins, making me think the louse being thrown out the window and onto the ground below was looking better and better. Shinra looks at Celty, like they were talking telepathically. In one swift movement Celty grabbed my vest and pulled me to the side of the room. [Watch Izaya.] I roll my eyes at the way she started the conversation. "Why would I do that? He can suffer as much as he wants." I say with spite. [I don't know what happened, but this could be a good chance to figure things out about Izaya. I know you wonder why he's like this. Don't deny it.] I sigh. The job started to sound tempting, but I still wasn't sold. "I don't think so Celty." I whisper hoping the others wouldn't hear. [As much as he doesn't want to believe it, Izaya doesn't have any say here and his job is dangerous. It will just be for a few days.] She reassures me. I look over at the flea who was arguing with Shinra. "I get paid?" I ask, turning my attention back to Celty. She nods and I sigh. "Alright Shinra. I'll do it, but one screw up and I'm done." I say, not quite agreeing with my own words. Shinra smiles in relief. Mairu starts laughing and Kururi smiles. then I look at the informant himself who's never-ending smirk slightly faltered.


	5. Education Kitchen

Shizuo's POV

The current situation was awkward to say the least. Izaya was on the couch doing what I like to call pouting and glaring while I was in one of the armchairs glaring right back at him. Kururi had an amused smile on her face while Mairu was grinning her ass off. It was dead silent, and no one dared make the first move. It was another five minutes before Izaya broke our glare-off to do who knows what. "Oi flea, what are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed. Shinra told me Izaya wasn't supposed to get up or move around much for another day or two. Izaya cracked his smug grin. "Unlike you, I have actual work to do that I can't afford to be behind on." I could feel a vain or two pulse at the comment. "What's that supposed to mean you stupid flea?!" I say marching up to him. Izaya makes no move to move away from me. "I'm saying my job is more important than beating a few people up Shizu-chan." Izaya starts walking towards his desk and, I make no move to stop him. "Iza-nii! Shinra-kun says you should be resting! How can you even move right now?!" Mairu whines walking next to me. Soon Kururi follows, showing she was supporting her sister. Izaya sighs. "Shinra gave me enough 'medication' so the pain is really dull right now, besides I have to finish my work for Shiki-San. Then I can rest." His tone of voice automatically softened and seemed less malicious when he talked to the two brunettes. The twins immediately frown when the man's name was mentioned, making me wonder who he was. Mairu puffed out her lip and crossed her arms. "You guys know I have to work. How am I supposed to pay for your apartment and other necessities?" Izaya adds ignoring the six eyes that was staring a whole into his head. "Doesn't matter anymore." Kururi speaks up causing he Izaya to frown. "I know which is exactly why your staying here." Another minute of awkwardness went by and no one dared move. "Look I need to sit down. Shizu-chan drag them somewhere else." With that Izaya moved to his desk, turned on his computer, and started typing away. I sigh a little frustrated yet the conversation had nothing to do with me except the last part. "Come on you two, let's go make something to eat." The girls, at first skeptical of leaving the room, soon nodded and followed me to the rather large kitchen.

"What do guys want to make?" Mairu puts her hand under her chin thinking hard. Kururi looks at Mairu and they seem to be thinking the same thing. "How about onigiri?" Mairu suggests. I raise an eyebrow. 'Onigiri? Easy enough.' "Tuna." Kururi suddenly says as she opens a cabinet. I pear inside the large cabinet to see a few cans of tuna stacked. "You two want tuna onigiri?" They both nod. "Alright." Kururi grabs a can of tuna as Mairu hunts for some nori and rice. I begin filling up a rather large pot with water. "I found it Shizuo-san!" I hear Mairu scream, running up to me. She starts dumping the rice into the pan, and I have stop her from making the pan overflow. She sheepishly grins at my before heading to put the rice away. I vigorously start washing the rice, making sure I don't put to much pressure on the rice. Kururi stands patiently by my side as I heat up the stove. A minute or two later Mairu come back with some nori. After about ten minutes I empty out the water and start cooling down the rice. I tell Kururi to start emptying out the contents of the tuna can. Never would I imagine myself making onigiri with the Orihara twins in Izaya's apartment, and all this time one thought kept nagging me.

"Oi Mairu." I say. Mairu turns to me with her head tilted. "If you and Kururi hate Izaya and vise-versa, why did you beg me to save him?" Mairu frowned for a second as she grabs some dirty dishes and puts them in the sink. "Well, we don't ACTUALLY hate each other." Mairu pauses and Kururi seems to listen in. "I'm sure your aware of how dangerous Iza-nii's job is." I frown and nod as Mairu continues. "It was actually Iza-nii's idea. He didn't want us getting involved with is work and the two of us being potential 'victims'." I scoff. "Nice plan. It totally worked." As I say this Kururi slams down the now empty tuna can and glares at me. "Shizuo-san knows nothing about the situation." The sudden angry vibe from the usually calm girl shocked me. Mairu looks surprised, but she easily shakes it off. "Kururi is right. Don't mettle in things you don't completely understand." The next few minutes of waiting went by silently, but the three of us ignore what previously happened. As soon as the rice cools down, I start shaping and stuffing the rice balls with tuna with the help of the twins. I was about to finish the fourth and final one, but Kururi stops me. Mairu holds up some Ootoro grinning. I roll my eyes and hand over some rice to Mairu who immediately gets to work. She sticks out her tongue while molding the rice. Kururi drops some pieces of Ootoro in the middle. The two finish the rice ball together, and the three of us put them on a plate. "Let's take them to Iza-nii!" I huff but follow the two who were rushing to their brother's desk. Mairu skipped as Kururi walked over to their busy brother.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu yelled to the flea who apparently had not heard them enter the large room. He immediately looked up, and his frantic eyes seemed to fade back to normal. I raise an eyebrow but let it slip. His eyes then travel down to the plate I was lazily holding. Izaya puts on a smirk and raises an eyebrow. "The protozoan can cook? Who would have guessed?" I grip the silver plate angered, but Kururi swipes it away before I actually break it. "Onigiri." She simply says as she holds out the tray to her older brother. Izaya ruffled her hair and took the onigiri that was made specifically for him. As he bit into the rice ball a hum of acceptance was heard. "Ootoro." He hummed. I rolled my eyes at his childish appearance. Before I know it Kururi is holding up the plate with only two onigiri left. One for her and one for me. I grab one and thank her. As I start eating the tuna onigiri, the louse looks straight at me with a smirk. "Shizu-chan is a good chef. Maybe I should hire him and make him my personal chef." I look straight at him. "Hell no."

 _Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. If you guys have any suggestions that I can maybe incorporate into the story somehow. Think of it like the kink meme maybe? I don't know. Gosh I'm confused. Just focus on the yaoi..._


	6. Questions and Movie Night

**Sorry! I know it's been forever! I have been stressed with school and I had a production, but that ended (and it was a success) so now I can focus on fanfiction just a little more. Well considering the chapter after this was written mostly at school, this should I be interesting.**

 **Anyway I don't own Durarara or anything else I possibly mention. If I did own DRRR, their would be plenty of changes... Plenty.**

Shizuo's POV

The first sound I heard in the morning was typing. Slowly sitting up on the expensive couch, he lazily looked around. With a severe case of bedhead, the fake blonde's eyes found their way to a certain informant. I immediately glared and got up to attack him, but then he remembered he was supposed to 'take care' of him.

"Oi flea." He called out in a rough voice. Izaya immediately looked with a bit of panic, but before I could confirm the reaction, the devil's face made a smirk.

"Good morning Shizu-chan, sleep well?" Every single word was laced with sarcasm. The strong man grumbled, before pulling himself off the couch to walk over to his enemy. Izaya watched him with curious eyes, but did nothing else knowing he wasn't in any condition to fight.

When I slowly trudged over to Izaya I started noticing the dark circles under the informant's eyes, and when he accidentally bumped into the computer charger, I felt the heat it gave off.

"The hell flea?! You been up all night?!" Izaya sighed taking his gaze away from the computer onto the man himself.

"I don't know why you would care but if you must know I was up... researching." The pause had me frowning, trying to think of what the raven meant. While lost in thought, and hand made its way in front of my face.

"Shizu-chan would you be a dear and wake my sisters up? They are in my bedroom." Izaya didn't even wait for a response as he went back to working or doing whatever the hell he does. I slowly climbed the stairs to Izaya's room while grumbling. I knocked lightly on the door once he made it up.

"Girls. Your messed up brother wants you down stairs..." No response. I must have waited for two minutes before finally giving up. The man sighed as he made his way back down the steps. As I was about to comment to Izaya about the twins not waking up, their was a loud bang. Izaya briefly looked up went back to work with a sigh. I had a completely different reaction. I raced up the steps and grabbed the door handle. The door swung open to let me see the two sleepy teens had fallen out of the bed.

"Ne Kururi! You pushed me off!" Mairu exclaimed. "Sorry," was the quiet response from her twin. The blond sighed in relief at the situation.

"Ok girls time to get up." He says.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Mairu grumbles helping her twin up.

It didn't take long for the girls to come downstairs and place themselves near their brother's beloved work area.

"Ne Iza-nii watcha doing?" Mairu asks excitedly. Izaya stops to take a sip of his water and look at the girls.

"I'm trying to find the bastard that had the brilliant idea to mess with you two." He said with an evil grin that made me frown.

"Show." Kururi said with excitement.

I couldn't help but look at the three siblings that were hunched over, planing to ruin someone's life with excitement. It was one of the most messed up family bonding moments I had seen. This coming from a man who once tried to through a fridge at his brother.

"What are you going to do to him once you find the man that kidnapped us?" Mairu's eyes glinted. Izaya smirked, but didn't seem to want to give the answer.

"I just need to get him in jail for the time being, but I don't have any proof of this entire ordeal happening." Izaya sighed, grabbing his cup of water.

"Boring." Kururi dead panned making the flea chuckle.

"All in good time." He replied as he picked up his glass of water.

Mairu glanced at the screen one more time before and idea seemed to place itself in her wild mind. "Hey, isn't he also the guy who raped you?"

A small gasp and crash was heard as Izaya's glass cup was now laying shattered on the ground. I immediately look up at Izaya with shock who was frozen with wide eyes.

'Did Mairu just say-' I thought not wanting to believe what I had heard. 'Izaya wouldn't-... How-?' My mind kept stammering.

"I don't know where you heard that, but I can assure you it isn't true." Izaya forces out after a few long seconds.

'He's lying.' My conscience seems to say to me.

"But Iza-nii," Kururi starts only for Mairu to finish. "Dad told us. He said if we were bad the same thing would happen to us." Time seemed to freeze. 'Who tells their daughters that. Even if it is a lie, you don't scare them shitless. Not like that at least.' Izaya clenches his fist and gets up to grab paper towels to clean up the mess that had been made. The silence was starting to bug me, and it was making the situation ten times more awkward.

"Oi flea! Respond to your-"

"We both know our father. He was always a liar. He just wanted to show power. It's not true." Izaya interrupts, persisting the accusation wasn't true.

'He's lying. He's lying.' My conscience was repeating the phrase over and over again, as Izaya made his was back to his work desk.

"But Iza-nii-"

"Enough." Izaya said sternly, slamming his fist on the table.

"Just go watch t.v. or something. I'm very busy at the moment." I watch as the scene unfolds. Izaya starts mopping up the mess of water on the floor as the twins awkwardly shuffle towards the couch and turn on the t.v. They looked saddened and kind of hurt. This instantly angered me.

"Hey fleabag! Don't be so rude to your sisters!" The look I received back was one of hatred. A look I had never seen on the flea before.

"I'm not in the mood Shizu-chan. It's way to early for this." He said through gritted teeth. I shut my mouth, to stunned to say anything. I hear Izaya mutter something under his breathe, but I couldn't hear the exact words used. Izaya seemed more furious them ever. He was pounding on the keyboard, and a small frown had been permanently etched onto his face. Shizuo lowered himself back down mumbling to himself about the entire conversation. His conscience had to be crazy. An insane person like Izaya couldn't be caught.

 **9:00 pm**

"Iza-nii lets watch a movie!" Mairu exclaims excitedly while Kururi held a disk in her hands. Izaya looked up from his book while Shizuo looked up from his phone. "What movie do you want to see?" He says while snapping his book shut.

"Spirited Away." Kururi says holding up the cd. Izaya sighs before getting up to turn on the DVD player.

"Ok, but if I have to listen to you to remake about much you ship Haku and Chihuro tomorrow, I'm burning the cd."

Izaya took the cd and placed it into the DVD player and it started to play the previews for other Studio Ghibli films.

"Oi Shizu-chan can you go grab the pocky from the cabinet. I'm going to make popcorn." Obeying Izaya, Shizuo got up and went to grab the chocolate covered biscuit sticks.

As the popcorn was finished being cooked in the microwave, Kururi and Mair grabbed a bunch of blankets and placed them on the floor making a giant nest. The two instantly snuggled into the blankets as Izaya brought over the popcorn.

The first part of the movie went well with Izaya constantly making Shizuo give him pocky (which made the girls giggle for some unknown reason), throwing popcorn at the girls, and dozing off every once in a while. When the twins decide to invade his personal space and snuggle into him is when he started to get annoyed. "You do know their are many warm blankets in the floor right?" Izaya whispered to the girls who were dozing off. Shizuo looked at the scene amused. At this point, the movie was being ignored.

"Iza-nii is warmer." Kururi says sleepily. Mairu rubs her eyes and yawns.

'Great.' Izaya thinks, but before he can talk to the two again they had fallen asleep.

Izaya looked at Shizuo who was grinning at the scene that had unfolded. "Oh shut up and watch the movie you protozoan." Izaya snapped.

"I didn't say a word," was the response that came out of Shizuo's mouth.

Thirty minutes had passed and the movie had about five minutes left until the credit started to roll. Izaya head rolled and fell on something comfortable. Izaya closed his eyes, not even remembering a certain blonde that was staring directly at him. 'Oh what was that thing he fell on?' Izaya tried to think of something, but he was to tired.

'Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow.'

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I know this chapter sucked, but do not worry! The next chapter is MUCH better. I'm really excited for you guys to see it! Bye bye for now!**


	7. Ice Cream

**Hey how are you guys? Finals are coming up so I'm cramming study time, so I mostly write at school. I don't know how, but it seems to me I work better at school. Meh. Anyway I don't own Durarara blah blah blah. You get the drill. Oh! Don't forget to review! I love looking at the comments, hate and all! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

1:30 pm

"Ne Shizu-chan!" A vein pooped on said man's head as he heard the annoying voice of his mortal enemy.

"What do you want flea?" The annoyed blond answered back.

The raven tapped his pointer finger against his chin as if he was thought. Izaya was hanging upside down in the couch with his feet straight up in the air. Of course he was a little uncomfortable because of his injuries, but he didn't dare let Shizuo figure that out. The whole scenario gave off a childish vibe, but most people knew Orihara Izaya was far from it... Most of the time.

Still waiting for the answer Shizuo began to tap his fingers roughly against the side of the chair he was sitting in.

"Let's go out!" The whole room was silent at the words that just left from the raven's mouth until a loud "What?!" ripped through the air.

Shizuo stood up seething. Izaya smirked knowing full well the double meaning behind his words. "My my Shizu-chan. I know I'm irresistible, but that's now what I meant." The seething ex-bartender balled his fist up into fists, trying not to pummel the man he was supposed to be watching over.

"Iza-nii you really shouldn't anger Shizuo-San like that." Mairu exclaimed which a small pouty frown. The younger twin was currently dragging her older sister into the main room.

The attention in the room immediately went to the two young girls who had slight frowns are their faces. Kururi tore her eyes from Shizuo to her older brother.

"Iza-nii... uncomfortable?" She suddenly asked, noticing her brother's upside down position.

Izaya gives off a smirk that could pass as a small smile to the older twin. He swings his body around trying to hid an obvious grimace.

"Not anymore." Was the twenty-three year old's response.

"So Iza-ni what did you have in mind? It's rather boring to be kept in your place like this." Mairu whines, making it more dramatic than she had to. She even went as far to stamp her foot on the ground just to solidify her point.

"Well before Shizu-... Wait were you spying?" Izaya suddenly backtracks, wondering how his sister knew of the original train of thought. Mariupol only grinned in response. "That's my evil little sister." The informant said, getting up to mess up Mairu's hair.

"Anyway before Shizu-chan here got the wrong idea, I was thinking about going out for ice cream." The twins' eyes instantly lit up, "and Shizu-chan will pay." Already angry, the last comment made him slam a fist on the coffee table breaking it in two. "That was expensive you know." Izaya commented with a monotone voice, but Shizuo didn't seem to hear it.

"Oi flea! You can't just go offering up my money!" Izaya smirked and sighed sadly. Shizuo noticed right away how fake it was, but the twins didn't seem to notice.

"I guess we can't go out for ice cream anymore because Shizu-chan won't pay." The twins excitement immediately turned to anger after their brother's comment. The two stalked up to the blond and said in unison, "Shizuo-San must get us ice cream or consequences will come." Shizuo stood by awkwardly by the couch as Izaya snickered behind him. "Must." Kururi said without warning. "Ki-" Mairu was about to finish before Shizuo interrupted her.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you your damn ice cream." As he said this, he couldn't resist giving a hard glare to Izaya who was still laughing. Izaya began to speak again as his laughing seized.

"Great! I'll show you the way to the best ice cream shop in Shinjuku!" Izaya says beginning to skip only to grimace. This caused his sisters to look on with worry as Shizuo smirked.

"You okay there flea? Shinra said it would take a few days to correctly walk again, much less skip." He finished with a snort. A scoff was heard to answer Shizuo's statement. It took a second for Izaya to steady himself, which only pleased Shizuo even more, before he answered.

"Please, I'm Orihara Izaya. I can do anything if I want to." The statement made the three other beings present roll their eyes.

Izaya slowly began to move again, but he didn't skip. With this the four made their way outside. Izaya breathed in the air and gave out a large sigh.

"Ah, how I missed the outdoors." Shizuo, who had just placed a newly lit cigarettes between his lips, commented, "You've barely been indoors for more than a day." Izaya stopped his steady pace and smirked.

"Unless your protozoic brain lost its late brain cell and don't here, I just said I haven't been outside in a while." Shizuo bit his new cigarette in half with a low growl. This caused Kururi to awkwardly pat Shizuo's shoulder, telepathically telling the blonde not to kill her brother. Her twin; however, had a small grin on her face while thinking of the jab her brother had made at his long time rival.

An awkward moment of silence replace the teasing atmosphere. Not being able to take it, Izaya finally spoke.

"Shizu-chan." He paused, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Why are you helping me? I know Shinra is paying you, but still helping me out? It's rather humorous don't you think?" The raven looked up at the sky trying to figure out the current situation he was forced into. His sister's looked at him with caution, wondering where he was taking the conversation.

Shizuo took a drag from his even newer cigarette.

"Well I wouldn't be helping you if a certain fucker didn't put me in debt." Izaya gave a soft smile at the comment.

"Even so, I thought you would rejoice when you heard I had been shot."

Shizuo took another drag slowly.

"I was and still kind of am. Makes you easier to deal with. It's your sisters that actually convinced me to help save your ass." The blonde said with some spite. Izaya looked down with a smirk. "Like my sisters would do that." The ex-bartender looked at the raven as if he was crazy. Well at least more than he usually is.

"What the hell are you-?" "Shizuo-San is crazy. Why would we save him when we want him dead. The bullet should have gone through his heart." Mairu said with a disappointed huff. "Shizuo-san... Crazy." Kururi repeated.

"What-?" Shizuo starts before being interrupted.

"Ah, we're here! Great talk Shizu-chan but I'd rather go in and order than lose more brain cells taking to you." Yet another vein burst in the top of Shizuo's head but he didn't do anything but walk through the the door Izaya was so graciously holding. Not long after him, the three Oriharas step into the small yet cozy shop as well.

"Nakura-kun!" A voice rang out. "It's nice to see you again!"

Shizuo looked around to see a young women at the counter with a slight blush on her face.

"It's nice to see you again too Hiyori-chan." Izaya says with a warm smile.

Shizuo couldn't keep up with the conversation

Who was Nakura?

Why is Izaya acting friendly?

Why do I like his smile?!

Shizuo chose to ignore the last one.

"I'll have the usual." Izaya or Nakura said interrupting Shizuo's crazy thoughts. Shizuo looked up at the vast selection of ice cream.

"I'll have strawberry," was the simple response. The two girls both got double chocolate and raced to table in the corner of the shop. The ice cream was almost instantly made. Shizuo payed reluctantly while Izaya gave off another warm smile, making the girl blush even more.

"You shouldn't play with her feelings you know." Shizuo lectured the younger man. "But her reactions are priceless!" Izaya argues back.

The small exchange ended when they reached the two girls. Immediately when the boys tired to sit down with one twin, the girls stood up.

"Bathroom." Was all Kururi said as the two scampered away.

The boys looked in the direction of the girls before finally choosing to sit down. For a good minute the men just glared at each other, trying to get the other to crack first. Shizuo had wanted to ask Izaya a certain question for a while. Wasn't right now the perfect time to ask?

Shizuo found himself sighing.

"So are you going to tell me?" Izaya momentarily I stopped licking his cookies and cream ice cream. "Please reiterate Shizu-chan." Izaya says more focused on his ice cream than the blonde in front of him. Izaya's passive attitude was starting to get anger Shizuo.

"Are you going to tell my what actually happened to you, and why you lied to your sisters yesterday?"

Izaya's yes snap up wide. The scared look in his eyes were gone and replaced with anger in an instant, but Shizuo still saw it.

"That Shizu-chan, I believe is none of your business." He said with bite.

"Yeah well, I'm making it my business, start talking." Shizuo clenched his fist, tempted to break the table he was leaning over in half.

"Tell me you damn flea." Shizuo says with a growl. Izaya was calculating the situation in his head and was trying to think of a way out of the obvious choice.

But..

He couldn't do it...

"I don't know why you need to know, but yes it did happen." Izaya huffed out. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past." Izaya's voice kept getting quieter and quieter as he talked.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Shizuo says raising his voice, making people look their way. Shizuo mumbled an apology even if he knew they wouldn't hear him.

"Flea, your telling me, this happened to you, and you don't even care? When did it even happen? And what was that about with the girls?!" Shizuo said anger in his eyes.

How can Izaya not care?

"It's because I'm over it Shizu-chan. It happened the year I met you. It was ages ago." The informant said shrugging off the subject, and completely ignoring the question about the twins.

"I just don't understand how you of all people would put yourself in that situation." Shizuo mumbled, slumping back in his seat.

Izaya immediately found his voice again, and slammed his fist on to the table.

"It's not like I asked for it to happen!" Shizuo looked at the man in front of him. He had pure anger and pain on his face.

"Look the only reason I told you is so you wouldn't try to beat me. We both know I can't run at the moment. I was just saving my ass. Speak a word about this to anyone, and I'll make sure you die painful and slow." The amount of sheer evil in the man's voice made Shizuo shiver.

"Iza-nii?" A voice rang in Izaya and Shizuo's ears. Izaya slowly turned to see his to sisters wearing a sad and slightly confused face.

"Mairu, Kururi." He said slowly. All the black-haired man could do was stare at his sisters who probably heard the entire conversation.

"Come on we're leaving." Izaya says standing up. "You can come back whenever you feel like it, but I don't want you coming back with me." Izaya says, glaring the entire time. With that Shizuo was left sitting the ice cream shop with about ten pairs of eyes staring directly at him.

8:00 pm

Shizuo walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, still repeating what had happened earlier that day. A quick glance at his watch, told Shizuo it had already been six hours. Even if four of those hour had been helping Tom with getting bastards to pay up, the two hours that head been spent wondering the streets were stretched out. Even when his phone rang, it seemed like it took two minute to finally put the device against his ear.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" The rough voice asked.

"What is it to you?" The man in question replies.

"We have a certain proposition for you." The man paused to let the small bit of information sink into the debt collector's head.

"Why should I listen to you?" Shizuo says gripping his phone tightly.

"Because we can pay off your debt." The world seemed to stop as those words were said.

The amount of yen Shizuo had to pay was ginormous, and they were offering to pay it?

"I'm listening."

"Next week on Friday, I want you to bring Orihara Izaya to us."

11:00 pm

"You're back late." Izaya commented not even looking up from his computer as Shizuo closed the front door. Izaya was wearing his glasses, which he rarely did, and the girls were already in bed.

"Listen Izaya I-" "You've said enough for the day Shizu-chan. Just go and take my bed and sleep, I don't need any snoring to disturb my work tonight. "Izaya-" Shizuo started taking strides to reach Izaya's desk. "Shizuo. Leave me alone." Izaya looked up with a glare. At this moment Shizuo finally noticed the puffiness in the eyes and the slight red that remained. Only then he realized he had made the informant cry. Still, the debt collector refused to listen.

"Izaya I'm sorry. It came out wrong. I meant to ask how you of all people could get in that... situation. I've only known you as an escape artist. I've never come close to actually catching you." Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes and saw they were filled with honesty and concern. Izaya let out a long sigh.

"Shizu-chan. Can we not be enemies.. just for a second?"

Shizuo was taken aback by the request, but nodded his head anyway.

"The man who took Mairu and Kururi and shot me was my rapist." He paused to regain his composure.

"It happened a long time ago, so if people left the topic alone I won't think about it."

After a long pause Izaya started talking again.

"This day never happened, okay?"

"Okay."


	8. A Small Job

**Hey guys!~ I'm back! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Anyway, this chapter is sort of a fill -in, but we get to see Shizuo's reactions to certain parts of Izaya's life.**

 **Oh and thank you all to the comments this chapter! I want to kind of connect with you guys, so I decided** **to write back to you. (Shh, my idea. I don't care if you don't like it)**

 **Guest 2- Thank you! That was the feeling I was going for with the Orihara twins, and about your other comment, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Tyrfing Laevatein- Whether Shizuo chooses this proposition or not I will try to make it interesting, but like I said to Guest 2, I can't exactly say whatever I have planned. Who know it might change.**

 **Remember to review and enjoy!**

 **Wednesday**

 **12:21 pm, Izaya's POV**

It was mid-day, and I had been on the computer for about six hours and have yet to find anything on the man except for what I thought was his pseudonym, Hansuke Shinohara. Shizuo was still in MY bed, probably catching up on some much needed sleep. Whoever thought monsters could sleep so much. He had looked tired when I had last saw him.

The simple thought of Shizuo made me grit my teeth and type even faster. I had to find him so I could get that brute out of my house. Life could go back to normal.

As I stretched out my fingers, which were starting to cramp, my cell phone started to ring. I groaned as this has been the fifth time today from the same caller ID. I sigh and finally answer the device.

"Hello?" I say, annoyance laced within my voice.

"Izaya! Thank God you picked up! I though something had happened!" The annoying voice of my junior high friend made me roll me eyes.

"You know I was ignoring you on purpose right?" I asked in a monotone voice. Ignoring my comment, Shinra continued.

"Anyway, I called to check up on you."

"My stitches are fine, they only slight hurt when I move sharply." I reply shifting slightly in my seat to test my stitches. When Shinra didn't answer, I look at my phone as if I could see him through it.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He replied. My eyes widen is realization, and I look down at my locked drawer.

"I'm doing fine, but honestly Shinra I don't understand why I have to take-"

"Because you need them Izaya. As well as you can cover up your symptoms, you have anxiety. Really bad anxiety." I sigh, knowing I won't get anywhere with Shinra.

"Alright thanks for checking up on me." I say about to hang up.

"Wait! I'll send Celty over to bring you another bottle. You have to be low right?"

I roll my eyes at the concern I here in the underground doctor's voice.

"Yes, Shinra. Have her come over around 4:00." I say, glancing at the clock on my work desk.

"Alright! Don't worry! My beautiful Celty there just here you need her!" A grunt could be heard over the phone line. "Ow! Celty! What was tha-" I cut Shinra's whining off as I ended the extremely annoying call.

I turn around to my window to gaze down on my lovely city. My left hand was on my hip as I pushed back my hair with my left one. If only I could settle the issue with him faster, so I could get back to work and doing what I love.

"Who was that?" I spin around quickly making me flinch. Their I see Shizuo, bed-head and all. 'Since when has he been able to sneak up on me?'

"Are you going to answer me to keep starting at me with that creepy face of yours?" He asks, already getting impatient.

"As, it was Shinra checking up on my stitches." I answer cooly. Shizuo looks at me for a second, contemplating if I was telling the truth or not. If he did think I was lying, he didn't say anything.

"So what are we going to do?" The brute asks, tracing imaginary pictures on the kitchen countertop with his finger.

"We?" I ask. I give a small laugh.

"I will be will be doing my job unlike someone." The blond insanely glare at me.

"I have been doing my job!" He says balling his hands into fists. I smirk in his direction at his enraged response.

"Anyway, Shiki-san wants me to do a small job for him."

"Shiki-san?" Shizuo mumbled under his breathe. All of a sudden his face lights up in disgust.

"You're working for the Awakusu Kai flea?!" He stomps over to me and grabs a fistful of my shirt. "I don't work FOR them Shizu-chan, I work with." I add, correcting the enraged man making sure he knew I have no boss. He growls in response to my snarky attitude.

"Shizuo-san! Let go of Iza-ni!" I grin as I hear Mairu shout.

"Perfect timing as usual." I comment as Shizuo reluctantly lets me go. It seems he has a soft spot for my sisters. Interesting indeed. "Thanks Mairu, but I have to go. I wasn't lying when I told Shizu-chan that I had a job to do." I got the coat rack right by my front door and grab my fur coat off of it. Putting it on, I wave to the three looking at me. I even gave Shizuo a slight smirk, knowing the slightest gesture from me can irk him. "I will be back in about two to three hours." I say closing the door behind me.

 **1:11 pm, Shizuo's POV**

"You're going to follow him." Mairu said, taking one look at me.

"Don't." Was the single word I heard Kururi mutter. "Trouble." Was her second response. I sigh and look at the girls.

"I'm still going to follow that pest of a brother, but I promise to not intervene with any fucked up shit he does." I say taking out a cigarettes and lighter from my pocket. They look at each other and reluctantly nod at me. I nod back to them before heading out the door only five minutes later than Izaya.

 **2:34 pm, no one's POV**

Shizuo crept slowly behind Izaya making sure not to make him notice. They had been walking for an hour at least and now we're in the outskirts of Ikebukuro. Of course Shizuo had almost yelled at Izaya for walking into his hometown, but his promise to the girl made him stop himself. Shizuo notice just in time as Izaya turned down a dark alley and stopped.

"Deja-vu much?' Shizuo thought.

The blonde then moved his attention to a dark-haired man he had just noticed. He seemed to have been waiting for Izaya. This man towered over the raven and looked as if he could pummel him.

'Like me.' Shizuo found his thinking.

"Informant-san." The man greeted coldly.

"I see you have the information I need." Izaya smirked.

"It's all right here." He said, waving around a white folder. The man tried to grab it, but Izaya put the important file behind his back. "Hey don't be hasty.~ You wouldn't want your wife to know about your ties to the Awakusu Kai now would you?" Izaya grinned.

They are already on your ass you know." He suddenly added, shoving his right hand into his pocket.

"Tch, you bastard!" The man tried to punch the swift informant, but Izaya easily dodged even if he did flinch in pain. The man seemed to notice this.

"Oh? Did someone get to you before I did? Was it that Heiwajima Shizuo you seem to be so fond of? Izaya shuffled back, but kept a smirk on his face.

"Please as if the protozoan could ever catch me." The blonde watching growled at the comment.

"Just you wait flea. As soon as you get better, I'll rip your damn face off." He growled out, as the tall man went for another punch. Izaya dodged anything the man threw at him.

"You ruined my life!" The man shrieked. Shizuo nodded in agreement. He was about to march in their and break him promise to punch Izaya into oblivion.

At this point Izaya was painting, which Shizuo guessed was from the lack of sleep and injuries the raven had.

"Got you now!" The man cried out insanely, making Shizuo flinch in discomfort.

The man grabbed Izaya by his shout and put his face right in front of Izaya's face. Izaya shuffled as much as he could nervously.

"This is rather uncomfortable..." Izaya started, but the mysterious man ignored him.

"You... You ruined everything." The man shook with anger. Izaya rolled his eyes at this.

"Is it really my fault? You were the one who stole drugs from the Awakusu which ultimately made you insane and start beating you own child." Shizuo's moth hung open.

'What do he just say?'

"B-but you!" The man stopped himself to rip the document out of Izaya's hands. He frantically opened it while still keeping a hold on the informant who was trying to slip away. The man's eyes went wide.

"It's empty." He whispered.

"It's empty!" He suddenly yells into Izaya's face.

"And your wife already knows." Izaya added. The man shock with rage, lifting Izaya off the ground. Outside, Izaya looked calm and bored, but Shizuo could tell he was freaking out. That's when he started to chuckle darkly.

"You should no I do not tolerate child abuse." Izaya's voice was dark and scary, nothing like its usual tone.

"Why you!" The man punched Izaya in the face, as Izaya brought out his switchblade. Izaya cut him, but it did nothing to affect the enraged man. He threw the raven on to the ground and kicked him in the legs and stomach as Shizuo could only watch from his frozen state. The man stood up crying as he pulled out a gun. Shizuo almost yelled out, but stopped himself. To who he was going to yell out to, his mind wouldn't let him process.

Izaya waited on the ground patiently. Shizuo waited, on edge, for the man to start shooting at Izaya, but instead the tall, mysterious man turned the gun on himself. A loud bang could be heard as the man crumpled to the ground as Izaya struggled to get up. Izaya wiped off what Shizuo assumed to be splatter blood of his face, and got out his cellphone. After dialing a number onto the phone Izaya started to talk.

"Shiki-san, the man is dead." A short pause.

"Suicide." Was what Izaya said next. Before Shizuo could finish processing the entire situation, the phone call had ended, and Izaya started to walk out of the alley. Shizuo quickly so he wouldn't be traced. After a few limping steps out of the alley, Izaya stops.

"You can come out now Shizu-chan." Shizuo's mouth dropped open as he looked straight at the informant.

"How did you-?" Izaya sighed in response.

"It's my job to know things you protozoan." Silence filled the air for a long minute.

'Is that really what your job is?' Shizuo thought remembering the tragic incident that had only happened a few moments ago.

"I'll be home in a few Shizu-chan. I need to take a short trip to Shinra's house." The blonde looks at him dumbly, but nods anyway. Izaya nods back and walks off.

 **1:45 pm, Izaya's POV**

"Hey Izaya, I was just about to have my dear Celty bring you your medication." Shinra said, confused on why Izaya was currently in his apartment.

"I was in Ikebukuro so I thought I might as well save you the trouble of driving all the way to Shinjuku." Shinra looked at him, unblinking.

"How kind." He said sarcastically. As Celty entered the room with Izaya's medication, Shinra immediately started to praise her earning him a punch to the gut. This of course made Izaya smile in amusement. Muttering a quick thank you, Izaya rushed out the front door to Shinra's apartment.

 **2:55 pm, no one's POV**

As Izaya opened the front door to his high rise apartment, he slowly slipped into the room unnoticed. Shizuo and the twin were nowhere to be seen. Taking off his signature parka and placing it on the back of his couch, Izaya started to search for his hide key. Finding it in the middle of a dusty old book, the black-haired man walked over to his desk.

He looked around once more just to make sure no one was there. He opened up his locked drawer with his key, and when he peered inside he sighed. The the raven proceeded to throw the medication bottle into the drawer with the other ten brightly colored bottles.

 **I hope you enjoyed! This took a while to right, but I am in love with it! It may not be the best chapter, but it kind of fills you in on what Izaya deals with on a daily basis.(in my head canon anyway) So what do you guys think? Did someone see him? What was he doing? Please rights down all your questions, comments, complaints! I would love to see them.**


	9. Russia Sushi

**Hey guys!~ sorry I haven't posted in forever! You'll have to excuse me! Anyway onto the comments:**

 **Tyrfing-Laevatein: Yeah, I like angst. I originally wasn't going to add this small part to the story, but the more I thought about it, the more I believed it would fit in. Also, Izaya's work is very dangerous, and as agile and fast as he is, I believe he wouldn't come from ever meet-up unscathed.**

 **Kimiyu: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! （＾∇＾）**

 **Guest 2: It may not have shown up, but yes I did see your review! I think we agree on Izaya's job. He is a very manipulative man, but most people's lives are ruined by their own fault. Izaya... just pushes it. Now I'm not saying he is a wholesome man. (Definitely not) I do believe Izaya does get way more flack though.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the comments! I love reading them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara (obviously)**

 **Thursday**

 **11:00 am**

The day started out like it had the last few days. Shizuo would wake up and look to see and working and exhausted Izaya, they would argue, the twin would break it up with perfect timing, and they would go waist their time by doing something together. Except this time, Izaya refused to go anywhere, complaining about how his side hurt and how he had "work" to do. In Shizuo's mind, this meant he was ruining some innocent person's life, (even if he did admit to what he was yesterday) but in Izaya's mind, he was ruining the life of the guy who ruined his own.

"Hey flea, let's do something. It's boring watching you grin at the computer, creepy too." Shizuo stated, not caring how Izaya felt about his tone of voice. The statement caused Izaya to sigh.

"Shizu-chan, how persistent can you be? It getting rather annoyed." The raven huffed out childishly.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to force you up." Another childish saying from another grown man.

"Why are you even inviting me out? Shouldn't you be trying to get away from me right now?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo stopped for a few seconds to think about to think about what his arch-rival had said. 'Why was he inviting Izaya?' Just a week ago, if he saw the man he would have [tried] to kill him. Now they were like... Shizuo stopped himself. 'What were they acting like?' It almost seemed like they were, dare he say it, acquaintances. Of course the two still felt the urge to I'll one another. It was in their blood to think that way.

"Earth to Shizu-chan!" A voice ran out. The blonde looked up instantly to see Izaya standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. Shizuo grabbed in informants hand annoyed, so the weaving would stop. "I will go out with you." Shizuo rolled his eyes at the way Izaya said it reminding him of the day the went to the ice cream shop.

Who knew Shizuo would be the one to want to get out of the house?

"But only if we go to Russia Sushi." Izaya finished putting his hands on his hips, smugly.

"You do know Russia Sushi is in Ikebukuro, right?"

Izaya nods.

"So you know people will see us there, right?"

Izaya nods again.

So you know people will see us together, right?!" A vein popped on Shizuo's head.

Izaya nods once again.

"Then why the hell do you want to go?!" Shizuo belted out, standing up.

"It'll be fun." Izaya responds with a smirk. "I've also been craving some Ootoro." Izaya adds.

"Please Shizu-chan!" Izaya whines, childishly.

"I'll love you forever and ever if you do!" Another vein popped on Shizuo's head as he clenched his fists.

"Fine." Izaya smirks and happily walks away from the blonde.

"Great!" The raven said, grabbing his coat and opening the door.

"Oh and Shizu-chan!" Izaya says sweetly. The man in question looks at the informant while pulling out a cigarette.

"You're paying." With that Izaya hopped outside before Shizuo could argue.

 **12:24 pm**

Shizuo didn't know or understand why he agreed, but Shizuo ended up paying much to Izaya's delight. That fish stuff Izaya got was fucking expensive! The two infamous men got a bunch of weirded out stores, and phones were out almost everywhere. Even Simon was surprised, but he welcomes the truce of sorts with open arms into his restaurant. It's when Shizuo's phone rand that seemed to ruling the more or less peaceful day.

"Hello?" He said, while Izaya stared at him across the table, curious.

"Heiwajima-san." The voice made Shizuo freeze. He put a large hand over the speaker, and locked at the smaller man sitting on the other side of the table.

"I have to take this." The blonde said as he rose from his seat to go outside the restaurant.

"I'm here." Shizuo commented, letting the person know he was listening.

"You seem to be quiet good friends now. I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal, Heiwajima-san." The blonde shivered at the callers ton of voice.

"I haven't forgotten." Shizuo said while glancing at Izaya who was also doing something on his phone.

"Tomorrow right?" Shizuo asks. Of course he knew it was Friday. He was just trying to make the situation more... normal.

"Yes, tomorrow. I trust you will do the right thing. Good day, Heiwajima-san. With that, the blonde's phone clicked, signaling the end of the call. Shizuo slowly went back into the restaurant.

"Who was that?" Izaya asked as Shizuo sat back down into his booth.

"... Kasuka. He wanted to know how I was doing." The blonde quickly thought up. Izaya raised an eyebrow while stuffing Ootoro into his mouth, but he did I t question it further.

As the two were about to head out of Russia Sushi, they were stopped by Simon.

"Shizu-o! Izaya! New friendship good! No more fights!" He shouted getting the attention of a few passerbys. Izaya chuckled lightly.

"You see Simon, Shizu-chan and I only have a truce. As soon as I'm back to being healthy, we're going to go back to fighting in time." He stated with Shizuo nodding in agreement.

"Izaya... injured?" Simon asks, curious.

"Yeah, some no grateful man shot me as I was saving my idiots for sisters." The raven finishes while rolling his eyes. Simon's expression suddenly turned dark.

"It's not them, is it? The three of you are not in danger, right?" The large man asks, speaking in Russian. Izaya looks at him skeptically.

"No, just the usual boring gang member." The informant answers back in Russian. The two stare at each other trying to get the other to crack, while Shizuo looks at the two confused.

"Be careful." Simons says. Izaya looks at the man for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Well, you two stop fighting! Truce good! Bye for now!" Simon belts out, looking happy like his conversation I with Izaya didn't occur.

Shizuo gave a short thanks while Izaya started walking back in the direction of the apartments.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Shizuo asked, as he caught up with the short male.

"Nope."

 **Hey thank you all for reading! I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, considering next week is actually Finals week. I'm pretty much giving my life away for a week. Please review! Hate it if you want! I don't really care!**


	10. Can you betray your enemy?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is sooooo late. Like months late. Yeah. I hit writer's block, and I had no inspiration and time to write. About the time it ended, I had a play to help with and finals to start studying for. I'm happy to say I have about three our four more chapters written, as I type this out so, my schedule should be on track from now on. Be sure to yell at me if I don't.**

 **Once again, I don't own Drrr! and I never will. (Sadly)**

 **Friday 4:00 pm**

"Shizu-chan! Where are we going?" Izaya whined as Shizuo pulled on his sleeve, dragging him forward. They were getting a lot of weird stares, but this didn't see, to phase the blonde. They had left the twins at home, and Shizuo had been persistent about taking Izaya out somewhere. This, of course, led to the informant teasing him.

Huffing, izaya ripped his arm away from Shizuo's grip and stopped in his tracks.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan, where do you want to take me so bad? Are you sure your not secretly in love with me?" A smug grin made its way into the black haired man's face. Shizuo had to take deep breath to prevent himself from hitting him.

"No, you fucking flea. I'd rather you not ask questions right now. I'm trying to focus." In truth, Shizuo's heart was in his stomach. It was sinking farther for every step he took. Should I really be doing this?

The answer was no, but Shizuo found himself marching in to the restaurant he was texted to go to. It was on Ikebukuro's main strip which made it all the more strange that Shizuo had never heard of it. When they had finally arrived, with Izaya complaining the entire way, the shop was small. It had a little sign on the front with a small menu, and it had two skyscrapers towering over it.

"Come on flea." Shizuo shoved the flea into the building and walked right in behind him.

"Shizu-chan the shops closed. Let's leave." Despite his words Izaya didn't move. "Or." He started, taking out his switchblade. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Izaya's knife gleamed in the sunlight coming through the windows. The sunlight was the only source of light in the entire seating area.

"Flea." Shizuo started to walk up to the flea who pointed his blade at the blonde. "Don't you dare. I knew something was up as soon as you dragged me out of my apartment. So tell me Shizu-chan. What the hell is going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Izaya visibly stiffened in front of the debt collector. "Ahh~ There are more people here." Cautiously turning around Izaya took a step back as two shadows appeared from what Shizuo thought was the kitchen.

"It's been a while, Izaya." The threatening words that were about to spill from the informant's mouth stopped as he caught a glimpse of the man. Shizuo didn't think much of it. He took in the one man's appearance. He had black hair that was currently fading to a dark gray. He had brown eyes, and he was tall. Really tall. He was probably only and inch or two shorter than Shizuo.

The other, Shziuo reckon used as the man who attempted to hurt Mairu and Kururi. Shizuo snarled at the man who just glared right back at him.

"So this is what you had planned." Izaya stated, not taking his eyes off the two fully grown man in front of him. The older man smirked in response.

"Thanks Heiwajima-San. The money will be transferred to your account by the end of tomorrow. You certainly deserve it." The way the man smirked at Izaya made even Shizuo uncomfortable, which gave an even worse sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well Izaya. You're smart enough to to figure out what's going to happen next. I suggest you come with us." The younger said grasping into Izaya's wrist. With a quickly flip of the opposites wrist, Izaya cut the man's arm, making him bleed. Unfortunately, he didn't let go of Izaya's arm.

"You bitch." He snarled slapping the switchblade out of the informant's hand. Shizuo could only grit his teeth as he watched the muscle man lock Izaya in a grasp he had no chance of getting out of. "I'd stay there, or you sisters might end up getting hurt." The younger snarled, making Izaya sigh. "Do you really think that will phase-"

"Hey, you said you would hurt the twins." Shizuo found himself stepping in.

The man shrugged. "True, but I never said I wouldn't either." Shizuo wanted to protest that he was wrong and that he had indeed promised, but he couldn't find any memory of the weird man doing so.

"Now, back to our earlier topic. Izaya, let's go." Izaya scoffed as if he was offended. "Like k would be willing to go somewhere with a petty human like yourself." The older man scolded him. "Izaya we've talked about this. You're the pathetic one, acting like you're better than everyone else." The man kneeled down to be at Izaya's level. "It's quite sad. Isn't it Heiwajima-San?" Being thrown back into the conversation suddenly, Shizuo found himself staring at his feet now wanting to answer the question. Sure he agreed with the state to whole heartedly, but the circumstance...

Shizuo watched scene in front of him with confusion and amusement. Seeing someone lie, Izaya so timid was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Still, the blonde had a gut feeling this was going to end badly, yet he didn't want to believe it.

The force of being pushed brought Shizuo back into reality as he realized Izaya escaped the man grasp and was trying to run passed Shizuo and out of the restaurant.

"Not so fast cupcake." A calloused hand grabbed Izaya's right arm dragging him backward. "Where the hell did you think you were going, huh?"

This time, it was the older man holding on to the informant. He had roughly thrown Izaya back to the other man, making informant grown as he was grabbed once again by the young man.

"Put him in the back with the the supplies." The older man said. As he was being shuffled backwards, Izaya made a last fleeting attempt of talking his way out of this situation.

"Come on guys." The informant gave the ex-bartender a panicked look, making the blonde's skin crawl. "Take him out back now." One last attempt. "Let go of me you brute!" The panic was evident in Izaya's voice and Shizuo didn't know how to respond to it. "Shizuo! Wait-" Before Shizuo knew it, Izaya was out of his sight, and he couldn't here a thing.

"Thank you Heiwajima-San." The older man stated. The blonde nodded with a pit in his stomach. "Your help was greatly appreciated." Shizuo let out a sign he didn't know he was holding as he walked out of the front door of the restaurant. He stood in the same spot in front of the closed restaurant for what seemed like hours but, in reality, was only minutes. He had just given a man to what he thought was the Yakuza. Sure, Izaya want exactly innocent. Hell, he was probably one of the worst men in all of Japan, but that doesn't mean Shizuo should sell him to the Yakuza. That's practically what he did. As he made his way home, to his own apartment, his thoughts were provoked by a sudden realization.

How the hell am I supposed to tell his sisters?


End file.
